Noite de Núpcias
by kassiminha
Summary: Afinal, por que diabos Jensen Ackles estava no dia seguinte ao casamento de Jared Padalecki tomando café com os noivos? O.o


**DISCLAIMER**: Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki sequer sabem que eu existo. Sou só mais uma fã surtada que acredita no amor dos dois.

Presente pra Shiryuforever94, porque ela é muito, muito DIVA!! xD

**NOITE DE NÚPCIAS**

Jensen Ross Ackles estava bêbado. Correção. Jensen Ross Ackles estava muito bêbado. O loiro queria muito poder não ter bebido, queria mesmo! Mas não dava. Ver Genevieve Cortese vestida de noiva, se pavoneando de mãos dadas com Jared Padalecki, ver o sorriso forçado no rosto do homem que amava... era mais do que Jensen podia aguentar. Deus, ele daria tudo para não ter que ver esse dia. Queria com todas as forças voltar no tempo e matar o maldito RP que enfiara aquela ideia infeliz na cabeça de Jared, queria socar Jared até que aquele sorriso sem graça saísse dali, queria mandar Genevieve à p...

Jensen suspirou pesadamente, largando o copo vazio na mesa e se levantando com todo cuidado. Ia embora. Para ele, bastava daquele circo de horrores. O texano plantou seu melhor sorriso de modelo e foi saindo, tentando não ser notado já perto da porta, ficou tonto e apoiou-se na parede, respirando devagar, os olhos fechados.

– Jen? Jensen, você está bem? – os olhos do loiro se abriram de supetão ao ouvir seu nome. Ah, a voz de Jared... aquela voz tinha o poder de acalmá-lo instantaneamente, não importava em que situação. Calma que se esvaziou assim que viu Genevieve grudada à mão do moreno, como se fosse um carrapato, deixando só uma sensação de enjôo. Claro, muito provavelmente era o álcool revolucionando seu estômago, mas ele não ia negar para si mesmo que Genevieve lhe provocava repulsa. Ficou calado por um longo tempo, os olhos turvos, fitando as mãos unidas do "jovem casal".

– Jen? – Jared já estava agoniado. Jensen parecia incapaz de se mover sem cair e iiso era preocupante. Sabia como ele ficava quando bebia demais e algo o magoava. A culpa apertou sua garganta. Por que mesmo estava fazendo aquilo com o homem que amava? Sabia como ele podia ser autodestrutivo, mas deixara-o chegar naquele estado. Sua carreira valia mesmo a dor que estava condensada nos olhos de Jensen? Jared soltou a mão de Genevieve e segurou o ombro do ex-amante, procurando seus olhos. – Fala comigo, cara, por favor.

– Genevieve Cortese Padalecki – a voz de Jensen estava rouca, quase sussurrada. – Tudo o que você queria, não é? É melhor você ter alguma noção do tamanho do presente que ganhou hoje. Você não tem ideia do quanto ele... Bem, eu já vou. – o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tirando a mão de Jared do seu ombro e lhe deu um olhar magoado. – Bela festa, Padalecki.

Por um segundo, pareceu que Jared ia chorar. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão de Genevieve, mas foi o suficiente para que ela travasse o braço do agora marido no seu, interrompendo aquela conversa silenciosa que estava começando ali. – Er... amor... os convidados vão sentir nossa falta, melhor voltarmos... Jensen vai ficar bem, não vai, Jensen?

Jensen sorriu cinicamente, concordando com a cabeça. Sem dizer mais uma palavra sequer, saiu andando, meio sem destino, ignorando o carro. Sabia que estava incapaz de dirigir. Bêbado como estava, só conseguiu chegar ao bar do hotel em que estava hospedado. Por que mesmo se hospedara no mesmo hotel que os noivos? Não sabia mais. Devia ser só seu instinto masoquista, mesmo. Suspirou, lembrando-se da cerimônia. As cenas do dia iam passando pela mente torturada de Jensen, que as regava com doses e mais doses de whisky. Ali ele não tinha que se preocupar não em dar vexame, estava sozinho...

...

Sozinho. Claro, não poderia ser de outra maneira. Quem o agüentaria naquele estado? Quem teria coragem de se aproximar de um coração quebrado em pedaços tão pequenos que não sabia se havia chance de conserto? Quem entenderia um amor tão grande quanto o que sentia por Jared?

Bem, pelo menos seu "amigo" Johnny lhe fazia companhia, pensou, tomando mais uma dose.

-oOo-

– Uhm, Jared, até que enfim, só nós dois... finalmente, eu e você, casados, juntos pra sempre! – Genevieve abraçou o marido pela cintura, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o marido. Jared correspondeu, fingindo uma paixão que não sentia e que a morena, se fosse mais perceptiva ou melhor atriz, talvez, teria identificado como falsa. Desligada como era, porém, só conseguia ficar maravilhada, deslumbrada com a perfeição apolínea daquele homem que a queria tanto.

Os beijos que Genevieve distribuía pelo peito u de Jared não tinham calor. Merda, era sempre assim! Seu corpo não reagia à morena. Todas as vezes que ia para a cama com ela, era em Jensen que pensava. E todas as vezes gozava sentido-se um canalha. Travou a mandíbula, dando um suspiro frustrado, que sua esposa interpretou como prazeroso, intensificando os carinhos até que ouviu a porta ser esmurrada uma vez. E outra. E mais outra.

O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. Só uma pessoa ousaria bater à sua porta naquela noite... e ainda assim só se estivesse muito mal!

– Jensen!

– O quê? – Genevieve quase gritou de frustração. Aquele loiro dos infernos, sempre no caminho... – Amor, ele está bêbado, deixa que daqui a pouco vai embora. Jared, é nossa noite de núpcias... – A voz da intérprete de Ruby morreu ante o olhar congelante que o marido lhe lançou.

– Ele é meu melhor amigo. – quase nu como estava, saiu do quarto, indo abrir a porta para Jensen que caiu em cima do amigo, já que a porta, seu único apoio, fora aberta.

– Banheiro... – a voz do loiro urgia, estrangulada.

– Ah, merda! – Jared correu com o amigo para o banheiro, ajoelhando-se com ele diante da privada e segurando os ombros do mais velho enquanto o vômito mais líquido que já tinha visto era despejado. Quando no inferno tinha sido a última refeição de Jensen? Outra pontada de culpa o assaltou, mais forte dessa vez.

-oOo-

Banho tomado, precariamente enrolado numa toalha branca, Jensen estava jogado nos braços de Jared, os olhos inchados e ainda lacrimejantes, enquanto uma Sra. Padalecki esbravejava, ultrajada.

– Obrigada, Jensen, por estragar a minha noite. Qual o seu problema, não sabe controlar a bebida, então por que bebe?

– Sasquatch, desculpa, eu não queria estragar sua noite, cara... – o loiro a ignorava solenemente, o nariz encostado na curva do pescoço de Padalecki.

– Shh... tudo bem, Smeckles, não tem problema, você sabe...

– Seu timing foi perfeito. Parece até que fez de propósito! – Os olhos da morena se estreitaram e Genevieve cruzou os braços, a raiva fazendo seu problema de dicção aumentar exponencialmente. – Olha, Ackles, você podia até gostar daqueles boatos horríveis sobre vocês serem um casal, mas o Jared é muito homem, e é _meu_!

– Manda a sua mulher falar direito, Sasquatch, ela tá sibilando feito uma cobra!

– QUÊ!? ORA, SUA BICHA INVEJOSA E DESPEITADA, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE PERDER NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU TENHA QUE FICAR AQUI ENGOLINDO-

– CHEGA, GENEVIEVE, CALA A BOCA! – Jared berrou, sem paciência, bufando em seguida. Levou Jensen para a cama king size do quarto, deitando-o. como aquela mulher era histérica, Jesus!

– Jare... nossa cama...

– tem alguma ideia melhor? – Os olhos de Jared estavam estreitos a ponto de dar medo.

Genevieve reuniu os últimos vestígios de autocontrole e dignidade que ainda lhe sobravam e simplesmente pegou um cobertor e dois travesseiros.

– Estou indo dormir na sala. Cuide do seu amigo.

– Ok. Boa noite. – E Jared fechou a porta, por pouco não batendo na cara da esposa. Indo para a cama, deitou-se e abraçou por trás o corpo menor de Jensen com um suspiro de alívio. Era ali o seu lugar. Nos braços de quem amava de verdade. Jensen entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, falando baixinho.

– Jay...

– Hm?

– Você não está feliz...

– Não.

– Então por que está levando toda essa merda adiante?

– Porque não tenho mais escolha.

– Jay...

– Hm?

– Você é um idiota.

– Ninguém no mundo concorda mais com você do que eu, Jen...

– Jay...

– Hm?

– Droga... eu ainda te amo. Mais do que seria saudável pra mim.

– Ah, Jen, eu te amo tanto... e não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer.

– Jay...

– Hm?

– Estamos fodidos, não estamos?

– Totalmente fodidos. Mas vamos dar um jeito. Agora, por favor, Jen, me beija...

**FIM**


End file.
